To Say Everything (But Nothing At All)
by syble
Summary: PromptFic: 'The moon hung large in the sky waiting for their next move.' Season 1; Slight AU; Harvey x Donna


_They always so say so much to one another, in witty quips exchanged back and forth—they're so great at that. But what of the things unsaid, the thoughts that are kept hidden—those they're not so great at. They say everything and not at all._

-begin.

"I don't even know why I'm allowing you to invite me back to your place after that god-awful dinner party," he teased. He slowed down their pace on the sidewalk despite the frigid winter air, clutching the paper bag he was holding tighter.

She pouted, "It wasn't that bad; you're clearly over-reacting."

He looked at her wide eyed, "Donna, that guy friend of yours hit on me! Not to mention the other things that happened."

Donna sighed, "I thought we've agreed to never mention the other things? What was the point of asking me to watch Fight Club with you a hundred times? And like I've said, George—ahem, Georgina—I told you he's confused. He still is. He can't help that, Harvey. But I mean, no one asked you to reciprocate!"

At this, Harvey halted; he crossed his arms and said, "For the millionth time, I was only trying to be nice. Proper dinner etiquette, hear of any? As the hostess, it was your responsibility to warn a fellow. "He looked at her angrily, grumbling almost incoherently, "But like I said, he was way too convincing!"

Donna rolled her eyes and laughed while looping her arms through his, urging him to keep moving. "Whatever," she replied. "I thought a man such as yourself, so secure in his masculinity, would've gotten over this much sooner."

"I am over it. I'm over it until you decide to bring it up again." He saw that she was about to interject, and knowing exactly what she was going to say, "And by asking me to your place, you brought it up," he finished quickly. "You should move!"

"Buy me a penthouse overlooking Central Park and I will," she replied, grin from ear to ear. "Now, c'mon and hurry up. It's really cold!"

They finally reached the door of her apartment and Harvey pulled back a little, hesitating.

"Really? You're not coming in? All that walking in the _cold_ was for nothing?" Donna questioned. She looked at his face, "Wow, my place really does bother you."

"Now why does that tone indicate you'll never leave this place just because of the fact that you see I'm uncomfortable here?" Harvey countered.

Donna held up her arms in defense, "Hey, however you read my tone is your problem. If that's the way you choose to hear it, I won't dare stop you."

They narrowed their eyes at each other. Staring, illuminated only by the light of the moon as it hung so large in the sky waiting for their next move.

_The winter chill was biting yet their close proximity radiated unexplainable and comforting warmth, a heat. Donna didn't understand his hesitation. She knew that the dinner party, awful as it was, wasn't the whole reason. He'd been weird since Jessica came to talk to him a couple of days ago, he didn't know it but she'd been listening—she'd always listen to all his private conversations, an intrusion to some, but a normalcy for them. The older woman's words cracked in the intercom as she held the phone to her ear but she spoke it with unfathomable finality. But yet, they're so close right now. She could see his eyes sparkle at her, the snow that clung to his hair because he refused to ruin it by wearing a hat, and she could see the thoughts running rampart in his mind reflected on his face. Then he blinked, as she sucked in the cold air—unaware that she'd been holding her breath._

_Harvey could barely feel the cold air, a certain scorching heat hung in the air between them, a space currently very little. Harvey can sense that she knew he was hiding something, or was it her hiding something from him? Either way, he couldn't look away. Harvey could see the playfulness in Donna's eyes, teasing him; see the specks of her fiery hair poking out from the giant toque, and he could see her: just her mere welcoming presence like a beacon. He wanted nothing more than to grab her, take her in his arms and kiss her. Would she dare stop him then? _You have plenty of time to find the right girl, Harvey._ Jessica's words kept ringing in his ear and jarring his thoughts, the intended meaning loud and clear. He blinked, the reality of the cold winter around him setting in…he made up his mind right there and then._

"All right, all right," Harvey sighed. "I'll go up. But only because I really want to show you this can opener trick. You'll never believe it!"

Donna rolled her eyes at him, inserting her key in the front door. "Oh please, I bet you say that to all the girls."

-end.


End file.
